InuRanma
by animefreakculicious
Summary: This fanfic about Inuyasha and ranma crossing worlds. Kagome decides to leave the feudal era for good, after a fight with inuyasha. well that's what she says. ranma and friends had met Inuyasha and Kagome, buh how did they meet the feudal era friends?
1. Greetings?

**Chapter 1: Greetings?**

Five hundred years in feudal Japan…

"**What!?**"

"Please calm down, Inu-yasha, you don't have to bark." Kagome replied.

"Why the hell you need to go back home again; you know you have too much free time, are you forgetting about our mission to find the missing shards of the blasted jewel!" He shouted.

"No, I just have to do this math exam, this exam tells me if I'll pass the year or not. Which is important!" she yelled back.

"Isn't finding the shards more important, Kagome?"

"They're both important!" She shouted.

"Can you please take it outside?" Miroku sighed.

"I'm finished, I was just leaving." Kagome stated.

"Fine go, you waste our time anyway." Inu-yasha snorted.

Kagome turned and slapped him on the cheek, praying her tears won't give in. "If I'm not needed around here, then I won't ever come back. **You happy now!?**" She bellowed walking out of the hut most likely for good this time on her way to the enchanted well.

Inu-yasha was flabbergasted after what had just happened; he soon felt all eyes glaring at him. He turned around at them.

"**Inu-yasha, you're an idiot!" **They all yelled.

He was pushed back by all the anger from his friends. "Hey, why are you going after me, she's the…"

"**Hurry up** and **make up** with **Kagome!**" They ordered.

"…" He turned to the door.

"We're not going to let you back in until you do." Sango promised.

"I'm not going to apologise to that, that…Rrr." He growled as he ran out the hut. "Damn you Kagome, now you made everyone think I'm the mean one." He thought.

At the well…

"Jerk, jerk, why do I put up with a person like that, Inu-yasha you jerk!" Kagome cried, sitting at the rim of the well.

Inu-yasha was crouching on an overhanging branch, watching and listening to Kagome. "Rrr…why am I a jerk? Hm?" he thought, he then swore he had just seen her wipe her cheek. He gasped. "Did I make her cry?"

Kagome took one last look at the feudal era, she sighed and jumped in.

Inu-yasha jumped off the branch and ran over to the well. "Have I really upset Kagome this time; did she really mean she's never coming back?" he didn't hesitate and leaped in to well after her.

Modern day Japan at the Tendo's dojo…

"Ranma, stay put would' ya I have to practice." Akane ordered, giving him a punch.

"Why take your practices out on me?" Ranma asked, dodging it effortlessly. "You'd better off practicing with someone less as good as me." He teased.

Akane frowned. "So you're implying to me that I won't stand a chance against you, is that it?"

"Well, at least you do have brains." Ranma taunted.

Akane then kicked him; well that's what she thought she did. Ranma had flipped over her kick landing one hand on her leg upside down.

"Told 'ya, you don't stand a chance against me." As Ranma stuck out his tongue at her.

Akane swung her leg off of him, and trapped him in a corner. "Hah now I've got you." She then punched him, but the him turned into a wall, and her fist punched through it.

"Hah too slow." He stated.

Suddenly a bicycle crashed into the dojo and landed on top of him.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo gladly greeted, holding a steel crate with ramen noodles inside.

Ranma's hand twitched. "Do you mind getting off me?"

"Do Ranma go on date with Shampoo after delivery?" She asked.

"Oh Ranma why don't you go, I bet you'll have loads of fun." Akane offered, striking him out of the dojo.

"Aiyaa, why Akane hit Ranma?"

"Why don't you join him?" She suggested, attempting to kick her but she dodged it without any struggles.

"Shampoo, be able to beat you any day, but now I find Ranma." Shampoo noted.

Akane clenched her fist. "Fine, go ahead, don't bother coming back!"

In the streets of Tokyo…

Kagome walked towards the market and noticed something crash inside the garbage pail beside her. She shrieked. "What was that?"

She couldn't help but look in the pail. "Oh my, are you alright?" Kagome asked, pulling Ranma out.

Ranma shook his head. "Yeah, just having an off day."

"Oh yah, tell me about it." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Why someone or something pissing you off too?"

"Meh…"

"Ranma, there you are Shampoo look for you."

"Uh…Sh-Shampoo." Ranma stuttered.

"Girlfriend?" Kagome guessed.

"No."

"Ranma, who is girl you talk to, Shampoo never see girl before?" Shampoo irritably asked.

"Someone I just met." He answered. "What's your name?"

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome huh? Nice name. My name is Ranma Saotome."

This got Shampoo jealous. "Girl not get involved with Ranma."

"I'm not getting involved with Ranma in that way, I was just going." Kagome laughed nervously.

"So you leave without introduction of Shampoo?"

"Hm?"

"Come on Shampoo, don't start up a fight." Ranma convinced her.

Shampoo ignored him and jumped in front of Kagome stopping her from walking away.

Kagome shrieked.

"You get in Shampoo way, I kill you!" she yelled, trying to give a punch.

Kagome put her arms protecting her face, she waited, but she felt nothing. she looked up, and noticed Ranma holding Shampoo's wrist.

"Enough Shampoo, don't you have that delivery to make?" Ranma spoke.

Shampoo snatched her wrist away. "Why you protect girl, you make Shampoo angry." She hopped on her bike and road off rapidly.

Ranma turned his head to Kagome. "Sorry, about…huh where'd she go?" He pondered, he looked forward and saw her continue her walk. "Hey Kagome."

"Don't stay with me anymore, I'm making your "girlfriend" upset." Kagome replied.

"Shampoo is not my girlfriend." Ranma repeated. "Anyway, where ya headed?"

"The market to get eggs and milk." She answered.

"I'll go with you if you don't mind; I don't want to go back "there" anyway." Ranma snorted.

"Okay." Kagome smiled as he joined her.

Inu-yasha jumped from roof to roof until he spotted a glimpse of Kagome. He was just about to go to her when he noticed another guy was with her. "Who the hell is that?"

Well folks that's the first chapter of Inu-Ranma hope you liked it. I'll continue when I get reviews that will give me the strength to write more. Merry Christmas to all.


	2. Is Inuyasha Jealous?

**Chapter 2: Is Inu-yasha Jealous?**

Kagome and Ranma walked in and out of the market. Ranma held a few more bags then he expected. "I thought you were getting a few things."

"Yeah, well I made sure I wouldn't have to go back for a long time." She giggled.

"Why, something you do at home?"

"Uh…well I guess you can say that." Kagome answered, scratching her cheek. "But, before I go back "there" I have to do my math exam and to tell you the truth I suck."

"I'm not really good at it either, so what school do you go to?" Ranma asked.

"Shyoken High school."

"Shyoken huh? I go to Furikan."

"Furikan, I think I know someone who goes there, a friend from my elementary." Kagome pondered aloud.

Inu-yasha watched them closely. "_Why is Kagome hanging around with a creep like him?_"

"We're close, don't worry." Kagome noted.

"I'm cool with it, all around the world just anywhere except back there." He nodded.

"Why, did someone really piss you off?" Kagome wondered.

"Heh yeah, some girl." Ranma snorted. "Forget it, it's not important."

"'kay." She said. "What are your hobbies like?"

"I do martial arts, and I will become an anything goes martial art champion." He said proudly.

"Oh yeah, I could tell how quick you hand moved to block Shampoo's attack, is she a martial artist too?"

"Yeah, she is, actually she's from an Amazon tribe, she's very strong, but not against me." He replied.

"_Hm? Someone attacked Kagome, and he saved her, there must be something up with this guy._" Inu-yasha thought. "_What's with Kagome anyway, it's not like she's likes that creep._"

"Here we are, just up these steps."

"Yow, that's load of stairs." He stated. "This is the Higurashi shrine isn't it, oh yeah, your last name is Higurashi, and you sell antiques here."

"Yup, I wish it was just that simple." She said, shutting her mouth. "_I'm giving out too much information, I'm not controlling myself._"

They finally reached the top.

Ranma panted. "Phew, and you manage to walk up these steps everyday; you could use these steps as an exercise."

Kagome laughed, as she opened the entrance door to her warm house.

"Hi mom, I brought you the groceries you wanted." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, oh and that's not all you brought who's this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ranma Saotome." He announced.

"I met him on the way to the market." Kagome added.

"Make yourself at home, you may stay for as long as you like." She smiled.

Sota ran to the front door. "Sis, Inu-yasha was here looking for you."

"What, Inu-yasha was here?" Kagome gasped. "Where did he go?"

"I dun know." She shrugged.

"He better not be out searching for me." Kagome said worried.

"Who's Inu-yasha?" Ranma asked.

Kagome remembered Ranma. "Inu-yasha's uh… a guy." Kagome answered.

"What, just a guy she knows, that…" He growled, therefore he jumped down from the roof.

Everyone jumped up when he just stormed in.

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha mumbled angrily.

"I-Inu-yasha?" Kagome named.

"Heh, what's up with the dog ears?" Ranma chuckled, tugging on them. "Are they real?

Kagome gasped in her head. "_Oh no, he's going to find out!_"

"Hey, let go of the ears fool!" Inu-yasha snapped.

Ranma tilted his head from right to left. "What matter of creature are you?"

"_What if this guy is another person who fell in one of the ponds of Jusenkyo?_" He wondered. "Kagome, do you mind if you boil hot water please?"

"Uh…yeah sure." She nodded nervously walking into the kitchen. "_Now what's going to happen since he seen Inu-yasha?_" Kagome thought, already seeing a boiled kettle on the stove. "Here." She handed.

He took it from her hands and poured it over Inu-yasha's head.

"Ahh, hot, what are you doing to me idiot!?" He yelled, hitting him on the head.

"He didn't change back?" He pondered; rubbing the spot Inu-yasha hit him. "Kagome, what's going on I don't understand…"

"Well I guess I should explain things to him, since he now is confused." Kagome motioned. "Ranma…we should go in the living room and have a seat this might be a long explanation." Kagome suggested.

There second chapter done, what do you think, please tell me? Oh and thank you for reviewing. More reviews more chapters.


	3. Explainations

Inu-Ranma Chapter 3: Explanations

Mrs. Higurashi placed tea in front of them. "Here you are."

"Arigato gozaimatsu." Ranma bowed politely.

She smiled and walked away.

"Her mother is as sweet as Kasumi." Ranma noted.

Kagome sipped the tea and sat it down again. "Ranma…let's start it off with this. One day I was off to school when my kid brother was looking for Buyo, my pet cat."

"A c-cat you say…you don't suppose…" Looks around.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Ino, continue."

Kagome nodded. "I found him but suddenly a demon centipede pulled me into the hidden well at our shrine."

"A hidden well?" He repeated.

Kagome nodded. "I was thus plunged into Japan's ancient past."

Ranma jumped in surprise. "Japan's what… that's impossible."

"I couldn't believe it either, that's not even the end of it, I soon found Inu-yasha enchanted to the same tree I have in my back yard."

"Hah, what a loser being shone to a girl strapped to a tree, and a cute one at that."

Kagome clapped her hands on her cheeks and blushed. "K-Kawaii?!"

Inu-yasha bashed him on the head with his elbow.

Ranma rubbed his head. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

Kagome appeared in front of Inu-yasha. "Are you Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha turned slightly crimson at the suddenly appearing girl. He looked away. "Keh, you don't know any better, you all got it wrong."

Ranma looked at the timid hanyou. "What a maroon." He thought. He rested his elbow on the coffee table and munched on a cookie. "Please continue."

Kagome nodded. "Afterwards, I freed him and learned about this Shikon no tama, which enhances a demon or human powers. This jewel was born from my body somehow, and I'm in charge of protecting it after a priestess."

"Shikon no tama? Demons? Was this really Japan's past?" Ranma questioned.

"Hard to believe it but yes." Kagome nodded. "Later we were fighting a demon crow which swallowed the jewel, I shot my arrow and killed it but accidentally the jewel was shattered into many shards and is spread across all of Japan."

"And let me take I guess you got to team up with this guy to gather them all right?" Ranma said.

"Yes exactly that; we have help along the way, I have other friends but they can't pass through our time."

"Oh. Well that explains it; my stories aren't as usual as well." Ranma sighed. "Let's start off with this." He grabbed a glass of water and splashed it over his head.

Gasps spread around the room.

"You really are a girl, no wait I got it you're a cross dresser." Inu-yasha guessed.

Ranma knocked him at the top of his head. "No, Baka ne, I'm under a curse!" He shouted angrily.

"What kind of curse, what cursed you? kagome asked.

"As you see when I poured cold water on myself I turn into a girl. It happened about two months ago I was in China training with my father."

flashback

"This is Jusenkyo cursed springs, if you…" As the Jusenkyo guide was cut off.

Ranma and Genma were on top of bamboo poles in position to battle.

"No, it very bad if you fall in spring." The guide warned, but they ignored him.

"I won't go easy on you Ranma." Genma noted.

"Good, just the way I like it." Ranma smirked.

They both kicked and punched, but Ranma kicked his father off one of the poles and plunged into the water.

"Oh what's the matter pop finished already?" Ranma teased.

Then suddenly a giant panda arose from the spring aiming at Ranma.

"What the…" Ranma was in shock and looked at the Jusenkyo guide. "What is that?" He pointed.

"Shonmaoniichuan, tragic tale of drowned panda, panda drown in this very spring 2000 year ago, now who fall in spring take form of panda." The guide explained.

Ranma looked back at the panda. "Pop?" His father hadn't noticed his transformation and charged at Ranma giving him a punch making him fall into the spring under him.

Ranma popped back out gasping for air swimming wildly.

"Oooh too bad, you fall in spring of Nyanniichuan, drown girl, another tragic tale of girl who drown in this spring 1500 year ago, now who fall in spring take body of girl." The guide explained again.

Ranma screamed when he noticed his pair of breasts.

End of flashback

"That's what happened." She or he frowned.

"Baka, why did you go there in the first place?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"It wasn't like it was my idea; my father was the one who brought us there." Ranma shouted again.

"How do you change back?" Kagome wondered.

"Boiling water."

"Oh you mean this?" Inu-yasha smirked, pouring the hot water over his head.

"Yeoww h-hot!!" He yelled turning back to a boy.

"That's why you poured hot water over Inu-yasha, because he looked like someone who has fallen into one of the springs.

He nodded.

"Keh, as if I would be put under some stupid curse."

"Well I wouldn't talk you look like some sort of half-wit." Ranma sneered.

"Rrr…don't even go there." Inu-yasha growled.

"Your father as well got cursed and turns into a panda?" Kagome said cutting off Inu-yasha's growls.

"Yeah, but it's not just us, you remember Shampoo right well, she turns into a n-neko, as for another that turns into a piglet and one other one that turns into a duck." Ranma mentioned.

"Oh my, so many people got cursed and there's no way to lift it?"

"There is one way I've been thinking I have to get back to China somehow and find the right spring to turn me back into a boy for good." Ranma answered.

"Now I get it." Kagome sighed. "I hope you find the answer."

Ranma smiled. "I know I will."

Kagome returned her smile. She looked down at her lap when Buyo crawled on to it. "Hey Buyo."

Ranma backed away from her. "Oh you have a n-neko don't you, please don't bring it near me." Ranma shrieked waving his hands in front of him.

"Are you afraid of cats?" Kagome asked, hiding Buyo away.

"N-no, I'm just…th-they just m-make me uncomfortable." Ranma stuttered.

Inu-yasha picked up Buyo. "Is that so…how about now?" Inu-yasha taunted waving the cat in his face.

"Ahh get it away from me!" Ranma screamed running behind Kagome.

"How pathetic hiding behind Kagome like that I can't believe Ranma is afraid of nekos." Inu-yasha snickered.

"Who said I was afraid of nekos!" He shouted banging on the coffee table.

Inu-yasha lifted Buyo in his face again.

"Yah! Ranma yelled crawling away from him quickly.

"Come back here Ranma, how will you get over you fear if you don't act up?" Inu-yasha toyed, chasing him around with Buyo in his hands.

"Inu-yasha, enough already…stop teasing him…" Kagome shouted after him.

"Get it away from me!" Ranma shrieked running around with Inu-yasha holding Buyo just behind him.

Kagome halted. "That's it, Inu-yasha **Oswari**!!" Kagome commanded.

Inu-yasha's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of the the word and crashed face first to the floor crushing Buyo under him.

Buyo squirmed from under him and ran off.

Kagome ran over to Inu-yasha. "Really Inu-yasha you could be very childish sometimes, Ranma, Ranma, where are you, Ranma?" Kagome called.

"Meow."

Kagome heard strange meows coming from under the coffee table. Kagome peered under the table.

Ranma suddenly jumped out knocking the table over.

Water leaked over to Kagome's foot she looked back up at Ranma. "Ranma…kimi doshtano?"

"Meow."

Kagome gasped. " Ranma you're…"

Sorry everyone the chapter end here and I apologise for long post up, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave comments if you wish. Thanks you and happy Easter.

Japanese vocabulary

NOTE: this is a small japanese vocabulary if some people don't know the meanings i'm using in here.

Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank you very much(politely)

Neko: Cat

Ino: Nothing

Kawaii: Cute

Baka: idiot

Oswari: Sit (commands for dogs only you can't you can't use it anytime you want)

Kimi doshtano: What's wrong?


	4. Catfist

Inu-Ranma Chapter 4: The Cat-fist

Ranma hissed as Kagome approached him.

"Ranma what happened to you?" Kagome wondered. "I can tell Ranma's not himself."

"Kagome what on earth did you do that for?!" Inu-yasha shouted, as he went over but noticed Kagome's expression.

Ranma hissed even louder as Inu-yasha walked up. He moved his butt in the air and charged at him. "Reow!"

"What the hell (dodge) what's his problem?" As the hanyou continued dodging. "He's acting like a damn cat."

"I don't know, but he's not kidding around he's not himself anymore."

Ranma hissed in annoyance and ran off up the stairs.

"Where's he…" Kagome started then they heard a loud crash. "Oh no he's gone to my room." Kagome then ran off after him followed by Inu-yasha.

When they got there Ranma had knocked over her lamp and was now shattered into pieces; right now he was on her homework desk scattering her homework everywhere.

Kagome grew angry as papers flew in front of her and onto the floor. "**Ranma, what do think you're doing?!"**

Ranma clumsily fell off the table from her sudden yell and faced her with a low growl.

"Bad boy!" Kagome announced and hoped it worked to calm him down.

Inu-yasha looked at her confused after she was treating like some sort of pet.

He screeched at the sentence and it got him even angrier.

"I guess that didn't work." She chuckled nervously.

He then backed up and pounced on her giving a loud hiss.

"Eek…" She yelped as she was thrown to the ground.

Inu-yasha kicked him off. "Get lost you freak." Inu-yasha growled. "_Cats are afraid of dogs aren't they, so what if I was to do this?_" Inu-yasha thought. The hanyou got on all fours and barked loudy in his face.

"Inu-yasha, y-you actually barked, is that dog side of yours finally kicking in?" Kagome commented.

"Oh shut up." He said standing up.

Ranma shrieked and jumped in his face scratching it non stop.

"Yow, get off me!" Inu-yasha demanded, as he flung him out of Kagome's open window.

"Oh no!" Kagome looked out her window and saw Ranma run off down the street. "He's out of control; Inu-yasha we must go after him."

Kagome ran out of her room dragging Inu-yasha with her and out the front door. She threw to the ground putting on his cap. "Quickly track down Ranma's scent."

"Why should I?"

"Duh…he's going to attack the town if we don't do something!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine." Inu-yasha sniffed the ground. "That way." He pointed off to the direction if where Kagome and Ranma first met.

With Ranma…

Ranma ran at an incredible speed on fours heading off to the Tendo's dojo.

With Inu-yasha and Kagome…

"Enough already, quit ordering me around." He snapped. "_Why is Kagome so determined to catch this guy anyway?_"

"There, that's the trail of Ranma no doubt, the way that fence has been scratched; they are certainly not done by a cat."

"Yeah, he's not far cause I can smell him close by."

A loud banging sound was heard and Inu-yasha ran toward it.

Ranma dug in the garbage pail where he fell in and was searching for food.

"There he is!" Kagome announced.

Ranma's ears picked up to the sound of Kagome's voice he hissed again, grabbed the fish bone and continued off down the street with Inu-yasha hot on his heels.

They reached the dojo where Akane was doing her daily jog.

She stopped when she heard someone called out Ranma. "Huh?"

"Girl, look out!" Inu-yasha cautioned.

"Uh…R-Ranma." Akane named. "_He's in his cat-fist form._"

Ranma pounced on Akane pushing her to the ground and lay in her lap purring.

"Wha?" Kagome looked puzzled and got off Inu-yasha's back and gaped at the girl with Ranma sitting on her lap comfortably.

Ranma hissed as Inu-yasha approached them.

"_What's going on, once he's with this girl he calmed down?_" Kagome wondered.

"Why are all of you chasing Ranma?" Akane asked.

"_She knows him._" Kagome noted.

"Hmm, let's see he followed Kagome home, told us about his curse, I chased him with the cat and soon he turned ballistic." Inu-yasha explained cutting the story short.

"I see, well what you did wasn't smart." Akane started. "I guess I should tell you about his cat-fist form."

"Cat-fist?" Both Kagome and Inu-yasha repeated.

"Yes, Ranma is afraid of cats if he's around them too long, and is at his limit, he becomes a cat himself." Akane explained.

"Okay, so since Inu-yasha chased him around with the cat he was scared to the point of death and became a cat which is known as the cat-fist." Kagome nodded then turned to Inu-yasha. "You idiot, I told you to stop teasing him."

"Keh."

Kagome turned back to Akane. "Please forgive him he can be a real idiot sometimes." Kagome stated.

"Hey."

Kagome ignored him. "Anyway, why did he automatically change his mood when he saw you?"

"I don't really know myself; the first time I caught him like this he chased after me too until I gave him catnip and now he's hooked on to me, only when he's in his cat-fist form of course." Akane coughed.

"I could answer that." Someone spoke coming from the gate. "It's because he knows you're his fiancée and he adores you too much."

Akane frowned. "Nabiki!"

"What you're his **fiancée?!**" Kagome repeated shocked.

"Not that I like him or anything, I'm forced to be engaged to him by our parents." Akane stated.

"Oh…"

"Oh come on, Akane don't be so modest why don't you admit that you love him." Nabiki said causally.

"Rrr..shut up!" Akane yelled.

"Akane, that's rude." Kasumi chided coming over she looked up at Inu-yasha and Kagome. "Oh we have visitors."

Kagome bowed at her with respect. "Good evening."

"Nabiki there is no way Ranma and I are in love with each other." Akane continued after Nabiki's last statements.

"I totally agree with you Akane, why would I possibly love a macho jock chick like you." Ranma nodded finally returning to normal.

Akane glared. "Ranma, you jerk!" As she punched him in the stomach.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Kasumi suggested.

"Oh no we couldn't possibly…" Kagome started.

"Oh come now I insist its dinner close to dinner time anyway, you two must be hungry." Kasumi smiled kindly.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." Kagome bowed politely, as Inu-yasha nodded repeatedly rubbing his stomach. "Inu-yasha…" she smacked him at the back of the head.

"Ow, what?" He began but noticed Kagome bowing. "Keh." He gave a quick bow and walked in though the gate.

"I don't believe that guy." Kagome mumbled, following after the others.

End of chapter.

Yes it has been long since i updated i was too busy working on a new story "Kagome and the Vampire" and i'm soo attached to it, so seems my readers. plz leave comment for this story as well if more reviews are on this story too i'll have these stories updated in a jiffy; that said i'm off laterz


	5. Inuyasha's Hard Grudge Against Ranma

Chapter 5: Inu-yasha's Hard Grudge Agaisnt Ranma

"Please have a seat." Kasumi offered.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, as they sat down at the floor table.

Kagome smiled back and walked in the kitchen cooking supper.

"So what are your names?" Akane asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inu-yasha."

"That's nice." Akane smiled, Akane started to point out each of her family members. "This is my father, named Soun and his very good friend Mr. Genma Saotome, Ranma's father." She turned to face Nabiki. "And this is Nabiki and my oldest sister who's making supper is Kasumi."

"What a great family you have." Kagome noted.

"You think so?"

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"So let me get this straight, this panda over here." Inu-yasha started and pointed to Mr. Saotome. "This is Ranma's father; Oh I see the resemblance now." He snickered.

"**Shut up!**" Ranma shouted.

Genma frowned and pulled out a picket saying "I'm not a panda"

"Inu-yasha don't you remember the curse story, Ranma's father was also cursed." Kagome whispered.

"I know that."

"Then why do you enjoy, tormenting Ranma is there just some reason why your against him gees?" Kagome puffed.

Akane looked upon Inu-yasha witnessing his strange appearances. "Speaking of which, you look strange yourself; are you a foreigner?"

Inu-yasha had his cap on and cringed. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Well I mean your hair is sliver and your eyes are amber and your sense of style is well its stale." Akane said starting to slightly giggle.

"That's right Akane you don't know about Inu-yasha do you?" Ranma sneered and went around to him.

"What the hell you want?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"Look at this wait, do you mind Kagome?" Ranma asked.

She sighed. "Oh why not unless you all keep it a secret."

"A secret?" The Tendo family repeated even Kasumi who walked in with two trays.

"Witness everyone." Ranma pulled off Inu-yasha's cap revealing his dog-like ears.

"What are you…Hey!"

There were a few gasps in the room at the sight.

"What's with his ears?" Akane asked.

Inu-yasha twitched his ears.

"Inu-yasha's well he's um a dog-demon." Kagome stated a little embarrassed.

"He's a demon and you stay with him?" Kasumi spoke wide eyed.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Inu-yasha snorted.

"But that doesn't answer the question, where's he from?" Akane asked.

"He's from Japan just not…" Ranma stopped, seeing Kagome waving to him behind Akane. Nabiki noticed it.

"Inu-yasha's just has a past behind him, so he doesn't like to talk about it." Kagome made up on the spot.

"Oh."

"Well at least he's a cute." Nabiki stated.

Inu-yasha turned a little red. "Keh."

Kasumi placed the trays down, one carrying the plates and chopsticks and the other carrying the food. Kasumi opened the top of the pots.

"Wow this looks great Kasumi." Kagome beamed and bowed with the chopsticks in her hand.

The dish was vegetable stir fry, and a bowl of rice on the side.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted happily.

Everyone was happy until a nosey little pervert scurried under the table

Kagome didn't notice until he was nuzzling against her breasts.

"Nice to meet your bosom." Hopposai said happily cushioning into them.

Kagome's hair were like lightening strikes and her eyes went wide. "Ahh!!"

Ranma roughly pried Hopposai away from Kagome. "Hey knock it off will ya?"

"What's your problem; I only came to greet her."

"What a way to show a proper greeting." Kagome blushed embarrassingly, covering her breasts.

Ranma was pulling each side of his cheek and stretched them. "Don't pay any mind to this pervert." He then threw him out the back door.

"You'll pay for that…" Happosai yelled slowly fading away.

"How is she supposed to ignore him if he's attacking her woman hood?" Inu-yasha snapped.

"Please forgive our master, he gropes every woman that comes past him." Soun explained sadly.

"And that's not all he enjoys stealing women's underwear." Akane added.

"He's nothing but a pathetic pervert."

"Akane my darling how could you?" Happosai sniffled, but stroking her bum while rubbing his eye.

"Get your hands off me!" Akane shouted punching him into the air, leaving a hole in the roof.

"Oh dear not again we have to call the repair man." Kasumi sighed.

"He's no different from Miroku." Inu-yasha nodded.

"Yeah I agree." Kagome nodded as well.

"Why is this Miroku a pervert too?" Ranma wondered.

"Yup."

"Well looks like we have another thing in common." Ranma winked.

"I guess hehehe." She giggled with a slight blush.

Akane and Inu-yasha both stared at them and began getting jealous thus both breaking their chopsticks.

Nabiki smirked. "Why are you two suddenly jealous over Ranma and Kagome?"

"Huh?!" They both jumped up. "Not a chance!"

"I can't believe you think I'd be jealous over Ranma, I'm so out of here." She frowned, leaving the room.

After she left the room went silent.

Inu-yasha then stood up. "Kagome, let's get going; shouldn't we get back home?" Inu-yasha interrupted.

"I'm not done; I'll leave once I'm done talking with Ranma." Kagome answered.

Inu-yasha stood aback from her answer. "Uh…well we don't have time for this talking business, don't you have that exam thingamajig coming up?" He sneered, coming up with a good excuse besides using the "search for shards" because that seemed to never work.

"Oh yeah, I have to study, sorry everyone, but we'll be leaving now." Kagome bowed getting up.

They were about to departure until someone spoke.

"Wait Kagome…"Ranma said.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's uh… going to be on your exam?" He asked.

"Huh, oh um…algebra, geometry and almost every other topic I hate I think." Kagome answered. "Why?"

"I could tutor you if you want." He declared.

"Oh no." Inu-yasha whispered annoyed.

"Oh would you?"

"Sure, bring your notes tomorrow and we'll go through them." Ranma said.

"Thank you so much, I'm having so much trouble since I miss a lot of school because of…" she stopped when she noticed she almost mentioned the Feudal Era.

"You miss a lot of school?" Kasumi asked. "How come?"

"Well…"

"She travels a lot with her mom." Ranma lied for her. "Now if you don't mind I'll show them to the door okay." He said then pushing them the direction away from the dinning room toward the door with a insecure chuckle.

"Goodbye you two be careful." Kasumi smiled. As the other waved instead.

"Bye." Kagome waved back.

They were finally out of sight.

"Whew, that was close thanks Ranma." Kagome said. "If they find out about my travels to the Feudal Era, I don't know what would happen."

"Heh, they're not the right people to tell, especially Nabiki." He whispered.

"Why, Nabiki's a big mouth?"

"No she's just not the right person to tell leave it at that." Ranma said.

"Okay well, goodbye." Kagome smiled.

"Bye."

Then they both left the house as Ranma closed the door behind them and sighed. "_If Nabiki were to find out she'll make us pay to keep her mouth shut._"

But little did he know Nabiki was there also Akane who on the stairs. Nabiki smirked and walked away.

Ranma then began to walk up the stairs when he noticed Akane standing there with her hands on her hips. "_Man, she heard._"

"So, that's it, Inu-yasha's from the Feudal Era and Kagome travels with him there."

"Just keep your mouth shut about it okay." He said then walked passed her.

"I understand they'd keep it away from me, but you Ranma you couldn't trust me?" She said sadly.

"Huh?" He stopped and turned to face her. "Listen Akane, I couldn't say it to you because it wasn't my position to say it and besides everyone else was there."

Akane sighed. "I get it I'm not as trustworthy like you am I?" She sighed, then continued passing him for her room leaving him still.

"Akane," He started but she had closed her door already.

On the streets of Tokyo…

Inu-yasha was walking a little bit behind her. "_Man, she's becoming closer and closer with that stupid Ranma; what if Kagome's really starting to develop feelings for him._" A vision then appeared.

Inu-yasha's vision…

Inu-yasha barged into Kagome's room. "Kagome we have to finish finding the…" He stopped when he noticed she was there on her bed holding Ranma's hand.

"Inu-yasha, why on earth are you here?" Kagome answered roughly.

"I came to bring you back."

Kagome sighed she looked at Ranma and back at him and got up. She walked over to him. "Inu-yasha sorry but I can't come back with you this time."

"What, why the hell not?"

"Well since Ranma can't come with me to the Feudal Era, I'm staying here with him instead."

"What, no I won't allow him to you here like a prisoner." He growled, cracking his knuckles. "I kill him."

Kagome held on to his kimono. "No, Inu-yasha, listen to me it's not like that." She looked up into his eyes. "Ranma and I are, we're a lot closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, ugh, we're a couple now. **We're in love**!" Kagome declared and she ran back to Ranma in his arms.

Inu-yasha frowned and looked up at the smirking Ranma.

"Sorry Inu-yasha, but you still have Kikyo at least." Kagome said.

Inu-yasha clenching his fist in frustration, but his voice was fading actually the whole scene was fading. "No wait but how about how I feel?"

They didn't hear Ranma and Kagome looked into each other eyes passionately and kissed.

"No…Kagome I **love** you!" He shouted.

End of vision…

"_Okay, now that wouldn't happen but I still let it get the chance, I mean her era is different._" Inu-yasha thought with a snort.

He looked up at her. "Kagome, I hope you remember that Ranma is already engaged to Akane."

"Yeah, so, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Why are you getting so attached with that damn Ranma?"

"He's a great friend, why are you so negative about him?"

"Well he's a guy that turns into a girl and is aero phobic (fear of cats) do you really want to be friends with a guy like that?"

"Yes, yes I do, you got a problem with it?" She yelled. "Anyway, who are you to decide who I hang with; why you just got back don't. I already told you anyway I'm not going back to the Feudal era, so just forget it." Kagome shouted.

Inu-yasha stood aback. "Uh…well you do remember it was your fault that broke the jewel in the first place you can't just let it go. Look once we're finished finding them all, you can come back home for good and don't have to come back anymore." As he changed his tone to a calmer one.

Kagome only got angrier. "I get it you just want to get rid of me after we find all the remaining shards you'll have no need for me anymore you'll just decide to forget about me; that's right your main objective is to become a full demon anyway; before that fateful day happens I won't go back, find the shards all on your own, that's what you intended to do in the first place." She cried and ran away from him.

"_Did I say something wrong?_" He thought confused, but ran after her. "Kagome wait, that wasn't what I meant."

Kagome ignored him and ran in her front door, not bothering to answer her family's questions and slammed her bedroom door shut. "Inu-yasha, you idiot." She sniffled and screamed in her pillow.

Inu-yasha was on her roof over hearing her. "Fine then, if that's what thinks of me." He jumped off the roof and ran to the well.

At the Neko-Haten…

"That Kagome, whoever she is, I have to get rid of her; no women get in way of Ranma and Shampoo." Shampoo nodded to herself with the plan she came up with.

End of chapter.

There I finally updated hope you liked it. Leave a comment. Next chapter "Enter Ukyo."

Note: when Inu-yasha said aerophobic(this is fear of flying) he actually meant to say ailurophobic(real meaning for the fear of cats) but since he is incapable of saying correct words that's what happen lol


	6. Enter Ukyo Kuonji

**Chapter 6: Enter Ukyo Kuonji**

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. She looked away then she realised the time. She held up her clock again. "What it's 11 already, I'm sooo late?" As jumped out of bed more like falling out. She shot up, grabbed whatever clothes she spotted and ran into the bathroom.

It wasn't too long and she flew out of the bathroom, she packed her bag with math notes she found and ran downstairs; she put bread in the toaster and sat at the table.

Her mother watched her all morning. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have a tutor and I told him I'll be there for 12, but right now it's a quarter to, he lives a little further away."

"It's boy?" He mother gasped.

Kagome took out the toast and spread it with butter. "Mom, it's the same boy who came over yesterday."

"Oh, by the way honey, where's Inu-yasha, he didn't come back with you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome froze when she heard his name. "Oh look at the time I gotta go, bye mom." Kagome walked to the front door. "Inu-yasha…" She whispered and ran out.

"Sometimes I don't get her." She shrugged and headed back to complete the laundry.

Inu-yasha sat on top of Kagome's roof again watching her leave. "_I remember I can't go back without Kagome and besides I can't leave Kagome._" Inu-yasha thought and decided to follow her.

At the Tendo's…

"Ranma, don't you have a study date with Kagome for 12?" Kasumi asked, shaking his side to wake him.

"Just five more minutes ma." Ranma whined.

Akane took out a bucket of cold water and poured it all on Ranma. "Wake up!"

"Yaaa c-cold!" Ranma screamed in his girl-type form. "Why did you do that for Akane!?"

"I don't know, just get ready."

Ranma got up and walked to the bathroom, "Stupid Akane;" as she brushed her teeth.

The bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kasumi announced.

"Oh! why if it isn't Kagome, good evening, please come in." Kasumi greeted, leading her into the living room facing the pond outside. "Ranma will be here shortly, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Kasumi." Kagome smiled.

Inu-yasha was in the back yard watching from behind the boulder.

Kagome unpacked her things filling up the table.

"Hey! Kagome-chan sup?" Ranma greeted.

"Hello! I'm already considered as a close friend." Kagome giggled.

"Why not? You're a great friend, first one who hasn't claimed me as their fiancée." Ranma smiled.

"That's true heh, thanks." She blushed. "_He's much nicer than Inu-yasha._"

"Wow, I see you do need a lot of help, so what shall we go over first?" Ranma asked.

"Transformations, in geometry." She answered.

"Kay, let's see your notes."

Kagome sorted them and passed him all her notes on that topic.

"Hm… whoa, these notes are so confusing, no wonder you're having trouble; did you copy them from school?"

"Yes."

"Here, let me show you an easier way." Ranma fished out a sheet of graph paper and drew a simple triangle and added coordinates. "Okay, show a 90 degree rotation for this triangle."

"Um okay." As she tried it, "Done."

"Urm…Kagome, I'll show you a better way." He leaned over and showed her.

"Oh I see now, I just-" she was cut off by someone barging in.

"Ranma honey, have you forgotten to come over for Okonomiyaki this afternoon?" Ukyo pouted.

"Uh…Ucchan, I uh…"

"You did forget well you-" She paused when she noticed Kagome. "And may I ask who are you?"

"I'm uh…Kagome." Kagome answered.

"Kagome is it; what relation do you have with Ran-chan?"

"Huh? I'm his friend is all?" Kagome replied.

"You know what happens once you start out as **just** friends; you're relationship grows stronger, that's what happened to us right Ran-chan?"

"Um…Ucchan, Kagome and I are in a middle of a study date." Ranma noted.

"Hm! So sorry to interrupt you two, but let me get this known, I'm already Ranma's fiancée." Ukyo announced.

"Fiancee?" Kagome repeated. "Isn't Akane, and Shampoo your fiancées?"

"Uh…weh- weh- well…" Ranma stuttered.

"I knew that guy wasn't normal." Inu-yasha spoke aloud. He knocked his head realising he said that out loud.

Kagome turned her head toward Inu-yasha's direction.

Inu-yasha hid but sighed. "She already knows I'm here;" as he walked in.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome mumbled shocked of his appearance.

Ukyo looked up at the hanyou.

"What are you looking at?" Inu-yasha snapped.

Ukyo pointed out. "Hahaha, what's up with that, he has ears like a cat."

"Who are you calling a "cat"?!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Are they real?" As she rubbed them.

"Same thing I asked him." Ranma nodded.

"So they are real?" She said, now pulling at them.

"Ahh! Let got that hurts, you fool!" Inu-yasha shouted, smacking her hands away.

"_Not again, why is this happening now?_" Kagome wondered.

"Who on earth are you?" Ukyo wondered. "Some sort of cat man or something?"

"I told you, I'm not a cat." Inu-yasha barked.

"Ucchan he's a dog-demon thing." Ranma stated.

"No way, he looks too much like a cat." Ukyo nodded, poking at his kimono.

"Would you stop with that?" Inu-yasha grumbled.

"Where did he come from and who is his owner?" Ukyo questioned.

"What?! No one owns me, stupid." Inu-yasha growled.

"He's Kagome's friend." Ranma stated.

"You're friends with a half cat man?"

Inu-yasha snarled at her again.

Kagome shook her head to reality. "Well he's…"

"Your boyfriend, that's even better?!" She smiled contently.

"B-boyfriend!?" Both Inu-yasha and Kagome shouted with a blush.

Ukyo tilted her head to the side. "So you guys aren't a couple?"

"No, of course not, why would I want to be "close" to a helpless little girl like her?" Inu-yasha snorted still slightly blushing.

Kagome frowned. "Inu-yasha, "**Oswari**."

Inu-yasha slammed his face to the ground creating a crater.

Ukyo gasped. "H-how were you able to do that?"

"Oh, the necklace around Inu-yasha's neck is the beads of subjugation, which activates with my voice and the word I use is "sit."" Kagome explained, hearing another crash to the floor.

"Amazing, where can I get them; I can sure use these for my advantage?" Ukyo asked with a smile, picturing anyone she hated especially Shampoo, can crash to the ground with a simple word.

"Uh…well…I…" Kagome stuttered.

"Ucchan, enough with the questions, we need to get back to studying, ask maybe later." Ranma spoke.

"Fine, I'll see you around, okay?" She replied softly about to leave.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Bye." She waved sadly, hoping that Ranma decided to change his mind.

"Bye." Ranma waved not at the least tempted to stop her.

Ukyo sighed then left.

"Thanks, for covering for me, Ranma." Kagome whispered.

"No biggy, I know how it feels to let no one learn about my secret." Ranma shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that's right your that transex boy." Inu-yasha smirked.

"Rrr…I'm not a transex." Ranma snapped, bopping him on the head.

"You wanna start a fight, cuz that's fine if you do." Inu-yasha sneered, standing up in a fighting position.

Ranma stood up too ready to fight. "I'm a martial artist you know." Ranma added, going to the backyard outside.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you do whatever shape you're in, I can take you on any day." Inu-yasha bragged, following him.

"You want to beat on it?" Ranma shouted raising his voice.

Inu-yasha was ready to strike him any minute.

"Owsari, owsari, owsari, owsari, **owsari**" Kagome yelled huffing and puffing.

Inu-yasha's body was in the deep crater twitching.

"God dammit, Inu-yasha, I came here to study peacefully and you just ruined it!" Kagome shouted.

Inu-yasha had recovered and jumped up. "I came back here to bring you back to the Feudal Era; I can't go back without you!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"I told you so many times, I refuse to go back, now leave!" Kagome ordered.

"Kagome!"

"Don't you get it I don't want to see you anymore, now just go away?!" Kagome shouted. Kagome realised what she had just said and she knew she didn't mean it.

"Hm! Fine, if that's what you want, I won't come back anymore; just don't come crying to me when you regret coming back later on." Inu-yasha scoffed, he ran toward the gate and looked back. "I hope you have a grand time with that cross dresser freak." Inu-yasha added.

Kagome ran after him. "Inu-yasha, wait…"

Inu-yasha turned his back to the front and slightly showed his face with a heartbreaking look. "Goodbye Kagome…" Then he ran of down the main street.

"_Inu-yasha, I didn't mean any of those words._" Kagome thought, she sighed and returned to the living room where Ranma sat there in shock of what just happened.

"Kagome, whatever I did wrong I'm so…" He was stopped by Kagome putting her hand up.

"It's okay, please let's continue."

Ranma nodded.

"Hehe, so there seems to be a new girl in town after my darling Ranma's heart; well I have to put a stop to it immediately." The chuckling girl stated stretching out her pink ribbon.

That's the end of chapter six hope you liked it. i wonder if Inu-yasha and Kagome will ever see each other again? Next chapter "Kagome's in Danger" stay tuned.


	7. Kagome's in Danger

**Chapter 7: Kagome's in Danger**

In the Feudal era…

"Why hasn't Kagome and Inu-yasha come back yet?" Shippo wondered.

They were all standing looking down the dark well.

"I don't know, Inu-yasha's probably trying to drag her back, but you know Kagome-chan." Sango nodded.

"Yeah, you know that she's not the easiest person to just drag." Miroku agreed.

The purplish light suddenly shone through and Inu-yasha jumped out, but there was no Kagome.

Before the others could even glare he had ran off into the forest.

"_What could've happened?_" Sango pondered.

Later that evening at the Tendo's…

"Thank you very much Ranma; I understand almost everything now, I just might pass that exam." Kagome gladly bowed.

"Nothing doin'." He replied.

Kagome packed her bag with the help from Ranma.

"I'll be going now." Kagome noted.

"You want me to walk you home?" Ranma asked.

"No, it's okay." Kagome responded.

"You sure?"

"Ya, ya, thanks though." Kagome smiled walking out the front door.

"Alright, bye Kagome." Ranma waved.

"Tell the others I said thank you for allowing me to stay, okay?" Kagome smiled again and left.

Ranma closed the door and sighed. "She's much cuter than Akane that's for sure." He snorted. He walked outside and practiced punching the wooden pole.

Kasumi walked by and stopped. "Oh dear it seems Kagome-san forgot a book." She noted. "Ranma!"

Ranma stopped and looked forward. "Yeah?"

"Kagome-san forgot her book would you be kind enough to bring it to her, you're the only one who knows where she lives at the moment?" Kasumi asked kindly.

Ranma wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Uh, sure." He accepted, taking the book from her hand leaving right away.

Nabiki walked over. "His changes his tunes pretty quick when it comes to Kagome."

"You think so?" Kasumi giggled lightly.

The Feudal Era…

Inu-yasha sat in Kaede's hut just thinking. Everyone else kept their lips sealed the entire time and were eating Kagome's final bento box she made them.

Shippo broke the dead silence. "Aww, this is the last ninja snack I'll ever get from Kagome; I better take my time and eat it."

Inu-yasha only gave a sharp glare. "Keh."

"Inu-yasha, why didn't you bring Kagome back?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo…" Sango hushed.

Inu-yasha gave a low growl. "Would you just **butt out**?"

Sango then frowned. "No! We asked you to bring Kagome back, and you come back empty handed."

"If you want her back so damn badly you go after her then!" Inu-yasha sanpped.

"We would gladly do so, but if hadn't noticed you're the only who can go back and do that, plus it was your fault she ran off." Miroku mentioned.

"Hm! It's her own damn decision if she doesn't want to come back."

"What if one day she's in trouble and may need your help?" Sango wondered.

"Why would she need my help, she knows her era more than me, and plus she has that stupid Ranma." Inu-yasha answered.

"Ranma? Is this a guy?" They all asked.

"Well Inu-yasha, I'm surprised you're not doing anything." Sango stated surprised.

"Yeah, you always try to kill Kouga every time he comes near Kagome, how does this change anything?" Shippo wondered.

Inu-yasha just snorted and turned his head away.

"Too bad I guess Kagome and this Ranma are already on a date enjoying themselves." Sango sighed, sipping a cup of tea.

Miroku looked at her confused. She nodded at both of them.

"Oh! Oh, oooo…" Shippo wooed, catching on.

Inu-yasha's left ear twitched after hearing that.

"Kagome-sama can be lucky when it comes to being popular with the opposite sex," He then sighed. "I wish I had that kind of attraction."

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked, getting angry, but that disappeared when the sound of the door flap opening and closing.

"That was quick." Miroku stated.

"Nah, he's usually much faster." Shippo corrected.

Sango nodded.

On the streets of Tokyo…

The rain began to fall hard.

"Oh dear, I should have brought an umbrella; how would I've known it was going to rain?" Kagome started to run, covering her head.

The shrill laughter then stirred.

Kagome stopped running. "Is someone there?"

The laughter appeared again.

"I know it's a girl, but where is she?" Kagome wondered.

"Up here, fool." The female spoke.

Kagome looked up in the tree above. "Who are you?"

The female jumped down landing on her feet silently. "I'm known for the name "Black Rose" Kodachi, Kuno." She answered.

"Kodachi; why have you come after me?"

"I've come to dismiss you from this world; no one goes near my darling Ranma."

"What don't tell me you're also one of Ranma's fiancées?" Kagome guessed.

"He's accepted me as his fiancée oh my darling Ranma." Kodachi sighed heavenly.

"_This means she's not his fiancée just another crush._" Kagome thought. "If you don't mind I need to get home for supper." Kagome noted.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about your hunger for where you're about to go." Kodachi chuckled.

Kagome's heart began to race and she started to run.

"Where are you going, I'm just getting started." As whipped her pink ribbon at her.

"Ahh!" she screeched. Kagome tripped after, falling into a puddle of mud. "Ugh…yuck."

"You shouldn't worry too much about your complexion."

Kagome got up and frowned. "Look, you've got it all wrong Kodachi; I don't have an affaire with Ranma." She said frustrated that everyone's telling that she was.

"I won't let you get the chance to possess Ranma darling's heart." Kodachi chuckled.

"What's the part you don't get, Ranma and I are not-" Kagome was cut off by Kodachi's ribbon wrapped around her body unable to move.

Kodachi randomly pulled out a giant wooden mallet. "Now you'll die." She laughed.

"I-I-can't move." Kagome struggled.

"You can't escape, the more you move the tighter the ribbon becomes." Kodachi laughed more.

Kagome cringed at the tightness of the ribbon and frowned. "_I'm trouble, I can't rely on Inu-yasha anymore he's not going to come back for me especially after what I said by accident._"

**Flashback**…

_"Owsari, owsari, owsari, owsari, **owsari!!**" Kagome yelled huffing and puffing._

_Inu-yasha's body was in the deep crater twitching._

_"God dammit, Inu-yasha, I came here to study peacefully and you just ruined it!" Kagome shouted._

_Inu-yasha had recovered and jumped up. "I came back here to bring you back to the Feudal Era; I can't go back without you!" Inu-yasha yelled._

_"I told you so many times, I refuse to go back, now leave!" Kagome ordered._

_"Kagome!"_

_"Don't you get it I don't want to see you anymore, now just go away?!" Kagome shouted. Kagome realised what she had just said and she knew she didn't mean a word of it._

_Inu-yasha backed. "Hm! Fine, if that's what you want, I won't come back anymore; just don't come crying to me when you regret coming back later on." Inu-yasha scoffed, he ran toward the gate and looked back. "I hope you have a grand time with that cross dresser freak." Inu-yasha added._

_Kagome ran after him. "Inu-yasha, wait…"_

_Inu-yasha faced the front and slightly showed his face with a heartbreaking look. "Goodbye Kagome…" Then he ran off down the main street._

**End of Flashback**_…_

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome whispered. "_Someone please help me…_" Kagome thought desperately.

End of chapter-

I hoped you enjoyed it,

Will someone reach her on time or some people? hmm I guess we'll have to see next chapter. "Kagome Heros?"


	8. Kagome's Heroes?

Kagome's heroes?

Inu-yasha was heading toward the Tendo's Dojo, knowing for sure Kagome would be there. Inu-yasha paused when he heard a way too familiar shriek. "Wasn't that Kagome? She's in trouble, damn!" Then he sped up.

With Ranma…

Ranma, in his girl form, hurried a little quicker because of the rain. He paused, hearing familiar laughs. "_That's Kodachi no doubt, she's probably ambushing other gymnasts again; Kagome can wait._" Ranma thought running toward her laughter.

With Kagome and Kodachi…

"Let…me…go." Kagome ordered.

"Don't order me around; now for your insolence, you'll pay with your punishment." Kodachi giggled, as she tightened the ribbon.

"Ugh…" Kagome fell to her knees. Kagome wasn't sure of what will become of her now.

"Ha, ha, ha, perish!" Kodachi charged at her with the hammer.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted.

Kagome turned to her left as she saw the hanyou appear and gave a slight smile.. "I-Inu-yasha…"

"Kagome?!" Ranma shouted.

Kagome turned her head to her right. "Ranma?"

Inu-yasha and Ranma sliced through the ribbon together, making Kagome fall back into the mud and Kodachi fall on her butt.

"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I was here bringing back Kagome-chan's math book and ended up running into this." Ranma spoke.

"What a story,"

"Oh yeah, then why are you here, I thought you went back to your era." Ranma asked.

"I came here to rescue her from you, but I caught her being attacked by some psychotic girl in tights!"

"Hey…" Kodachi frowned, but they ignored her.

"Why don't you just go back home now?" Ranma growled.

"Why don't you? Kagome's right here, give back her book and get lost." Inu-yasha growled back.

"Don't you dare order me around, you're lucky I got here on time you should be grateful!" Ramna yelled.

"What? I got here before you, you brat!"

"Half-man!" Ranma shouted.

"Cross dresser!" Inu-yasha named back loudly as well.

"Sorry if I'm butting into your little "talk", but can you **help** me here?!" Kagome hollered lying in the mud.

Inu-yasha and Ranma snapped back to realism and Inu-yasha looked over to her.

"Kagome, why are you lying there in the mud?" Inu-yasha snorted.

A vien popped at the side of Kagome's head. "Urr…just untie me."

Inu-yasha sliced through the ribbon releasing her.

"Thank you." Kagome got up wiping her clothes.

"Pig-tailed girl, why do you always appear and ruin my enjoyment?" Kodachi growled.

"Why are always bothering people?" Ranma asked, just as annoyed.

"What is she Ranma, another fiancée?" Inu-yasha teased.

"Yeah right; I once fought her in a battle, she's a pain in the-" She began.

"Watch you tongue, don't bad mouth about me if you do I could always do this." Kodaci pulled out a picture of Ranma as a girl in a most unpleasant position with Kuno."

"You wouldn't dare." Ranma gasped.

Kodachi laughed and tossed it in the air.

Ranma jumped for it and ripped it into immeasurable pieces and smiled in triumph until she heard laughing this time by Inu-yasha. Ranma turned around and saw plenty of copies flying around and Inu-yasha had caught a copy.

"Who is he Ranma, a boyfriend perhaps?" Inu-yasha ragged, flapping the picture around. Kagome couldn't even help but slightly giggle.

Ranma snatched the photo from him and ripped it again and attempted to catch all the remaining one's but she new it wouldn't be helped they had already saw anyway and she turned red. "Just shut up!" She was at least glad it was only them who but if was-

"Ranma!" Someone shouted from up the street.

Ranma recognized the voice and looked down up the path. It was Akane alright and it seemed that the wind blew a single photo to her. She ran over with P-chan she found in the rain. "Akane…Now listen it isn't what it looked like; you know I hate that idiot."

"Gee, I don't know Ranma, you two seemed pretty cosy."

"Kwee." P-chan agreed.

"Oh come on, this photo was so fixed!" Ranma scowled.

Akane ignored him and faced Kodachi.

"Akane Tendo, we meet again." Kodachi spoke.

Akane and Kodachi glared at each other. Then Kodachi smirked. "I'm leaving for now, but remember you three only I will have Ranma, ha, ha, ha!" then she disappeared down the street.

"Meaning she has no clue that Ranma and the 'pig-tailed' girl are one person." Kagome mumbled.

"Exactly, she just doesn't get it." Ranma shrugged.

"Well then I'm off." Akane snorted passing him.

"Hey Akane, you still don't believe me."

"Should I believe you?" Akane wondered.

P-chan shook his head in front of her.

"Yo Ryo-OUCH!" Ranma yelped when the pig bit his finger.

"You really get away with animals." Inu-yasha snickered.

"Hi, Akane I haven't seen you today, who's this adorable little pig?" Kagome asked.

"This is P-chan, I found him or should I say he found me, but he likes to disappear a lot."

"He's so adorable, can I hold him?"

"Sure." Akane smiled handing P-chan over.

Kagome petted the little animal in her arms. "He's so cute."

"Gees Kagome, I didn't you loved pigs so much." Inu-yasha spoke.

Ranma nudged Inu-yasha.

"What do you want?"

"That's not any ordinary pig, he's actually a man." Ranma whispered.

"What, another weirdo?" Inu-yasha commented. "Hey Kagome, that pig's actually a hu-" Inu-yasha was cut off by Ranma punching him in the gut. "What the hell!"

Kagome turned around to face the angry boys. "Were you going to say something, Inu-yasha?"

Ranma glared at him. "No." Inu-yasha grunted.

"Kagome, why don't I come visit your family, I haven't met them yet?" Akane suggested, trying to get on Kagome's trusting side.

"Uh, sure, why not, but first I'll take a bath." Kagome nodded.

"I'll come too, but do you mind if you hide your cat?" Ranma asked coyly.

Kagome giggled. "Okay."

"Gees what a baby." Inu-yasha mumbled. "_And Kagome wants to be friends with this loser_."

"When we get back would you like me to boil some hot water for you?" Kagome requested.

"Yeah, that would be perfect about now." Ranma smiled.

Akane huffed silently and followed behind beside Inu-yasha who had also ignored the situation.

End of chapter.


	9. Ruba Dub Dub There's a Pervert in the Tu

Chapter 9: Rub a Dub Dub there's a Pervert in the Tub

They all reached the base of the Higurashi Shrine.

"So this is the Hirgurashi Shrine; there's certainly a lot of stairs, how many are there?" Akane wondered.

"I don't know I never counted them."

"This will be great for Akane, she just might get as built like me." Ranma smirked.

Akane grimaced. "RRRanma, get lost!" as she threw him into the air.

"That chick is more violent than Kagome." Inu-yasha mumbled.

Akane turned to him. "Do you want to be next?"

Inu-yasha jumped back and ran up the stairs.

Kagome giggled. "Let's continue shall we?"

They both reached the top, where Ranma and Inu-yasha waited.

"Why are you all standing outside, come on in?" Kagome's mom invited.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." Akane bowed.

Kagome's mom nodded with a smile and walked away.

Everyone took off their muddy shoes except for Inu-yasha who was barefooted.

Akane realised it. "Inu-yasha, you don't wear shoes do you?"

"I have no need for them." He snorted.

"By the way Kagome-chan, where did he come from; he's defiantly not normal?" Akane mentioned.

"Hey, what do you mean by not normal?" Inu-yasha fumed.

"Well Inu-yasha, you're from a different era, what could you expect?" Ranma chuckled. "Clearly to me, you do look like you're not normal."

"Shut your mouth!" The hanyou snapped.

Kagome poured hot water on top of Ranma's head.

"H-hot!" She yelped, turning back into a boy.

P-chan leaped back. "P-chan, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, it seems he fears hot water. I usually have to bathe him in cold water." Akane explained.

"Speaking of baths, I should go take mine now; I won't be long, make yourselves at home." Kagome stated.

The others sat down in the living room.

"So, Inu-yasha what are you exactly?" Akane asked.

"Huh?"

Akane crawled over to him. "Your ears, they're like dog ears." She noted, tugging at them.

"_Rrr_…_why is it everyone's first reaction_." He thought annoyed. "Is there a problem the way I look?"

"No, actually I find it's kind of cute." She smiled.

Inu-yasha flinched and snorted. "I'm not some sort of pet you know."

"Basically, Akane, Inu-yasha's a half-demon thing, from the Feudal era." Ranma explained.

"What, a demon?" Akane repeated.

"Yeah, does that change your tone about me now?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"N-no, it's just that you're a demon; it will be different but I hope we'll be good friends like you and Kagome are."

Inu-yasha turned slightly red. "Yeah, whatever."

"_Why is she being so nice to him all of a sudden?_" Ranma wondered.

P-chan growled and leaped off Akane's lap and ran upstairs.

"P-chan, where are you going; get back here?" Akane called after. "Where did he go?"

Kagome sat in her bathtub, hearing the door creak open.

"Who's there?" She asked angrily, if it was some pervert. She saw nothing and turned her head facing forward, noticing a man naked in front of her.

He was shocked he forgot Kagome went up to bathe.

Kagome's face gradually turned redder. Ryouga didn't know what to do, but block her mouth. "Please don't scream." She soared out of the tub, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her and swiped up a steel bar holding it in front of her.

Ryouga sat in the tub because he didn't want to reveal his body.

"W-who are you?" she growled.

Ryouga forgot why he sat in the tub and got up. "Please understand."

Kagome's face went even darker when he got up. "A-ahhh! Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert!" Kagome repeated throwing the bar at his head her back on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inu-yasha asked, busting in the bathroom.

"Ahh!" Kagome slapped Inu-yasha across the face out of panic.

"What the hell?" Inu-yasha held his cheek.

"Ryouga, what and how did you get here?" Akane asked.

"Uh…Akane…I…um." He stuttered.

"Didn't you notice, he was with us the whole time?" Ranma stated.

"Shut up Ranma, I was never here!" He snapped.

"He probably got lost again and ended up at Kagome's house." Akane said.

"Oh yeah, what a mistake; he "accidentally" walked into my house and snuck in the bathroom and sat in the tub with me." Kagome trembled.

"What! He sat in the tub with you." Inu-yasha jumped in growling and grasped Ryouga's neck. "Don't you dare pull something like that again, or you wish you never found."

"Ryouga is dim wit when it come too directions. He can't tell from right to left." Ranma spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, but he couldn't see that someone was already sitting in the tub and just decide to crawl in with no care in the world; sorry but that sounds pretty phoney to me." Kagome retorted.

"Please, you don't understand, let me explain." Ryouga started.

"No, not another word; don't talk to me, don't touch me. Anyway, why are you still here?" She moped.

"Well if you let me just explain."

"I don't want to hear whatever you did by "accident" you still slipped in the tub. I'm going to get dressed." As she rushed out the bathroom completely red and slammed her bed room door. "You had better leave this house before I come out." She yelled throught he door.

Everyone stared at Ryouga. "Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled nervously.

"Ryouga, how could you do that; I didn't think you were that type of man." Akane frowned.

"No, Akane it's not what it looks like I…" Ryouga started but Inu-yasha cut in.

"Explain yourself clearly before I rip you to shreds." Inu-yasha snapped, flexing his fingers.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to do in the first place." Ryouga sighed.

"Please allow me to explain." Ranma began. Ryouga flinched. "_Is he going to help me out of this?_" he wanted to believe that but this was Ranma. "Ryouga hopped in the tub, but he was in his pi-" Ryouga punched him in the face, forgetting that he was still naked.

Akane turned red. "Uh…Ryouga, do you mind getting dressed first?"

"Un…" He turned red as well, covering his private area.

Akane walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her still red.

Later…

Everyone except Kagome sat back in the living room.

"Well, start explaining yourself." Inu-yasha demanded.

Ryouga noticed Akane sitting there watching. "_If I tell the truth that would only mean Akane knowing my secret._" He thought. "Sorry but I can't explain it right now."

"Because you're backed up against a wall; you can't make an innocent excuse." Ranma spoke. "That's not it, it's just…" Ryouga looked over at Akane.

"It's what?" Inu-yasha wondered.

"Hm."

"Why are you still here?" A familiar angry voice asked, making the room uneasy.

Everyone looked up to see Kagome glaring at Ryouga.

"I thought I said to leave before I got dressed." Kagome sneered.

"Kagome please let me explain everything; then if you don't believe a word I'll leave." Ryouga spoke.

"Fine," Kagome slumped down in an arm chair. "Talk."

"_Is Ryouga really going to tell the truth?_" Ranma wondered.

"_I've never seen Kagome filled with anger like that before; I guess it would be expected. Ryouga was sitting in the bathtub with her._" Akane also thought.

"_Miroku has done perverted things before, but this is by far the most perverted thing I've heard of. If Kagome doesn't take care of him then I will._" Inu-yasha thought.

"Kagome right? Well I…was looking for the Tendo's dojo you see, but I ended up here."

"_I knew it; he's making up another fib_." Ranma thought falling off the couch. "_And here I was almost respecting you._"

"Continue…" Kagome spoke.

"Kagome, someone's on the phone for you." Ms. Higurashi informed. Kagome sighed. "Great just when we were getting somewhere." Then walked to the kitchen phone.

"This doesn't seem like it's getting anywhere and I'm bored I'm going to look on the Higurashi grounds I heard there's interesting stuff here." Akane announced.

"Maybe you shouldn't wonder where you're not supposed to." Ranma mentioned.

"Don't worry Kagome trusts me." Akaen said and left, leaving all the guys in the living room alone.

Ranma and Inu-yasha both jumped up into Ryouga's face.

"Talk, why were you in the bathroom with Kagome?" They both demanded.

"Fine, since it's you two; it was and accident I was…okay don't you notice a mischief creature missing?"

Inu-yasha looked around. "Who that little runt of a pig? Huh? Don't tell me that you're that black pig." Inu-yasha pointed.

"I already told you Inu-yasha, the black piglet you saw was a man, this is that man." Ranma answered.

"What?!"

"Yes, I am that pig, the reason why I was in the bathtub was to turn back into myself; so with the little body that I have didn't see Miss Kagome in that tub." Ryouga explained completely.

"That's it and you didn't want to tell Kagome that?" Inu-yasha snorted.

"Yes and especially Akane." Ryouga nodded.

"Why?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Well, you already saw how the girls reacted when they're with me. If they found out that pig was truly a man. I wouldn't see tomorrow and that's why you can't tell Kagome or Akane anything, got that?"

"Heh, if you told the truth earlier you wouldn't be jammed in this mess, Ryouga." Ranma snickered.

"Oh shut up." He snapped.

"So Inu-yasha…"

"sigh fine I guess I won't but if you do something like that again-" Inu-yasha started.

"Yea, yea." He nodded.

"I'm back!" Kagome announced.

"K-Kagome, _did she hear, am I done for already_?" Ryouga pondered.

Kagome looked around the room. "Someone's missing."

"Akane, she went outside to look at the mini shrines." Ranma replied.

"Akane, oh no, if she finds the-"

"EEYAAAAaaaaa…!" a shriek was heard but it sounded like it was growing faint.

"What was that?" Inu-yasha bounded up holding his sword's hilt.

"It's Akane, I told her not to wonder off where she's not supposed to." Ranma responded.

"Well let's go." Kagome suggested.

-End of chapter-

Oh boy I wonder where Akane got herself into now. Only one clue, one could come in and one could go out.

Sorry that I haven't updated this chapter in a good while but I got caught up in another story I'm writing and a bunch of anime and also school work and the holidays didn't help either. so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy Holidays to you.


	10. We're Where?

**Chapter ****10: We're where?**

The others ran on the grounds looking around for Akane. Kagome's first look was the shrine to the well and to her surprise the door was open. "Inu-yasha, when you came through. Did you close the shrine doors?" Inu-yasha put a finger to his chin and then rubbed his temples trying to remember. Ranma frowned. "Can't you remember more quickly?!" Inu-yasha ignored his impatience and looked down at Kagome who was also frowning. Inu-yasha banged his fist in his palm. "Oh yeah, I remember!" Kagome turned her frown into some relief hoping he said yes. "I never close the doors." He answered. Everyone fell to the ground as Inu-yasha scratched his head. "Thanks a bunch, idiot." Ranma grumbled. Kagome got back up and headed for the well. "_Since Inu-yasha forgot to close the doors. There's no doubt that Akane would walk in there to take a look._"

They reached the shrine and to the base of the well looking down. "So this is the well that transports you and Inu-yasha to the past?" Ranma mused. "Yes, but it's impossible for Akane to have passed through." Kagome replied. "Well there's no such thing as impossible, Kagome." Inu-yasha reminded. "Yeah, let's go check it out. Ranma, Ryoga, you two stay here." Kagome insisted. "Huh? Why?" Ryoga responded with some anger. "Because I don't want to be responsible for any injuries if you two can't pass through." She replied. "But," Inu-yasha frowned. "You heard what she said, just stay here and we'll be back as soon as possible." The two boys looked at the well and back to Kagome and Inu-yasha then nodded. "Alright." Kagome smiled and said thanks. Kagome climbed up on the well followed by Inu-yasha. "You ready, Kagome?" He asked. "Yes." She nodded. Inu-yasha grabbed her waist and they both jumped down into the well.

Ranma and Ryoga watched as a purplish and bluish light shone through the well and the others disappear at the bottom. "Woah, I can't believe it they actually went through. I thought this was some kind of joke." Ryoga blinked impressed. "Why would it be a joke? It isn't a joke that we turn into something embarrassing." Ranma shrugged. "You turning into a girl is something you call embarrassing? How about turning into a pig, did you see the hell I went through as a pig in Kagome's house?" Ryoga started, but noticed that Ranma ignored him and climbed over the well. "What do you think you're doing, Ranma? Didn't you promise Kagome you wouldn't jump in?" Ranma snorted. "If Akane can get through so can I. I won't let her get all the excitement." Ryoga chuckled and turned his back on him. "I'll be the first to laugh, once I see you fall face first at the bottom." Ryoga sensed something behind him and just saw the light again. He looked down and realized Ranma was gone. "No way, he went through. If Ranma can get through so can I." Ryoga took one leap over the well. "I'm coming Akane!" Ryoga felt his face land into the dirt. He didn't see no light, nothing just blackness. He looked up and saw the roof of the shrine. "Ah! I can't get through! Oh Akane, I left Ranma to come after you by himself! Ah!" He shouted in the well.

Beyond the well-

Akane wandered around the large woods in confusion. "Where am I? I remember falling down in the well and now I somehow got into this forest." Akane continued to walk until she heard something at her feet. She jumped in shock and flew back into a fighting stance. She calmed her stance when she saw her opponent, it was only a cat. "Aww it's only a kitty. Ranma would jump out of his skin, literally, if he saw you." Akane snickered. Then she looked at it again and made a face. "Huh? You're no ordinary cat." The cat was beige with black ears and some black on her tail and paws. She also had a diamond shape black spot on her forehead with red eyes and finally she had two tails. "But yet again, you're still very adorable." Akane commented picking her up and giving her a hug.

Akane had sensed something jump out at her and she leaped away just in the nick of time with the cat. She zipped around on her heels and gasped. "It's a demon." Indeed it was a demon, she knew she sensed something strange. It was human size and blue. "My, my, I thought I smelt something good and I was just getting hungry. It's a young girl, excellent." The demon chuckled. Akane growled and stood in a fighting stance. The cat beside her hissed and transformed into its saber tooth tiger form and roared. Akane's eyes widened. "_The cat just transformed into a beast!_" Akane shook her head and focused herself on her opponent. "I'm coming at you whether you're ready or not." The demon announced running toward her at full speed. Akane jumped over him with ease and landed behind him as well as her companion. "What's wrong demon too fast for you?" The demon frowned. "Humph, just letting you have your way for now. _This girl is good she maybe even faster than me._ Now let's get serious!" The demon ran at her again.

Akane waited for him till he got close and kicked him in his face sending him back. "Had enough, demon or you want more?" The cat watched as the girl attacked the demon as if it was a sack of potatoes. The demon was panting and had bruises all over. "I will not tolerate this humiliation. You're all mine now!" The demon closed in on her, but she smirked. The demon struck at her, but she wasn't there. "Huh?" The demon looked around for her. "Up here demon!" Akane shouted. Her companion had lifted her up into the air by her mouth. As soon as the demon looked up he was only able to see two feet smash right into his face. Akane landed on the ground as her friend did as well beside her. The demon wobbled on his feet and fell to the ground defeated. Akane grinned with triumph. "Yay, I-- no we beat him. We make such a great team!" The saber tooth tiger-like animal turned back into her kitten form and waggled her tail. Akane picked her up and cradled her. "Aww you're just so cute!" The cat stroked her head against Akane's chest.

Meanwhile...

Kagome and Inu-yasha had walked around searching for her. "Well Inu-yasha, do you smell her here?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha sniffed into the air then the ground. "Well yeah, I picked up her scent as soon as we got through, but now it's-" The sound of crashing and smashing had interrupted their conversation. "Huh? What was that?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, but let's go check it out." Inu-yasha suggested and they both ran toward the commotion.

At the well-

Ranma's eyes began to open and found he was surrounded by darkness. He got up on his bottom and winced. "Ow, my head…" He rubbed it and looked up. "I guess I didn't get through. Hey Ryoga, you won the bet can you help me out?" Ranma asked, but heard no sound. "Well fine then, wait till I get up there." Ranma stood on his feet and looked around for something to help him out. He stroked the wall until he felt a rope or some kind of vine. He tugged a few times and was satisfied it was good enough to get him out. He began to climb up when he began to see some light. "That's strange I was sure the well was in a shrine so why is there sunlight?" Ranma made it to the top and looked over and his eyes widened. "What?" He sat on the edge of well and took a look around. "I'm guessing this is the Feudal Era…" He soon started to feel a grin spread across his face and he shouted with joy. "Yaaaah!! I made it through!!!" He got up and danced around a bit until he heard some commotion in the woods or forest. "I'm guessing that's Akane and the others." He straightened himself and ran toward the commotion.

Akane looked back at the demon in disgust. "I can't believe a demon tried to eat me; well I sure showed him. Let's get going." Akane suggested. She stopped when she heard the bushes move behind her. "Huh?" She turned around and spotted Kagome and Inu-yasha. "You two." Akane spoke. "Akane? So you did manage to pass through the well. I thought so." Kagome responded with curiosity. Inu-yasha scanned the ground and found a horribly beaten demon lying by her. "Did you do this?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah, I showed the demon a thing or two that I wasn't weak and beat him to death, I hope and anyway I had help thanks to this little cutie." Akane answered showing the cat. "Oh it's Kirara, what are you doing out here?" Kagome wondered. "Oh you know this transforming cat?" Akane blinked down at her and the cat. "Yes, she's Sango's little partner." Kagome nodded. "Oh! A friend of yours?" Akane guessed. "Yeah! Since you're here let's go visit them." Kagome smiled.

Inu-yasha sniffed the air catching a familiar scent. "I can smell him too." He growled. "Huh?" Both Akane and Kagome followed his gaze. "Yo, Akane, are you here!" Ranma called popping out of the bush. "R-Ranma," Akane responded. "Brat! I don't believe you were able to pass through too." Inu-yasha scoffed. "Well you better believe it." Ranma winked. "I somehow can't believe it either. Ranma, did Ryoga pass through too?" Kagome asked. Ranma looked behind him and shrugged. "Hm. I guess not."

"_I wonder how these two were able to pass through._" Kagome thought. "Oh well, let's go then." Kagome shrugged it off and lead the way to Kaede's hut.

Inu-yasha stood back and watched as the others followed Kagome and grumbled. "_Damn, I thought I could get Kagome away from this cretin. He's becoming quite a nuisance._" Inu-yasha's mind went off to Kagome and Ranma again.

*Inu-yasha's mind*

"_Ahh! Someone help me!" Kagome screamed. She was snagged from the crew by __a giant demon. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted after. He unsheathed his Tetsaiga and leaped ready to slice the demon but he felt Ranma step on his head and use him as a spring board and bounded off sending Inu-yasha to the ground. "Kagome!" Ranma called out and kicked the demon in the face throwing him to the ground. Kagome was released and began to fall but Ranma easily caught her bridal style. He landed on the ground softly, back turned from the demon that fell with a loud and hard crash. "He was no match." He boasted. "Oh Ranma, you saved me." Kagome glistened. "Of course I did, you're very important to me Kagome." Ranma smiled. "Ranma…" She blushed. They both gazed deep into each others eyes. "Hey, get off me!" Inu-yasha demanded with anger. Ranma had landed on top of him and was ignoring his demands. "I…can't breathe…ahh!" Inu-yasha watched as the two kissed each other. "No…Kagome!"_

*End*

Inu-yasha clenched his fist and watched the others talk among themselves while he strolled behind. Kirara leaped on Ranma's shoulder and he took a look and shrieked. "Ahh!" He screamed running around with the cat on his shoulder. "Oh that's right, Ranma's afraid of cats." Kagome chuckled. Ranma fell into a small water puddle and transformed into a girl. Kirara hopped off him and ran ahead of them. Ranma stood up and looked down at himself "Oh great, just what I needed right now? Hey Kagome, do you think you can boil me some hot water?" Ranma asked tightening his pants. Kagome giggled. "I'll try." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. _She'd be stupid to fall in love with this idiot_." He mumbled.

"Kirara, Kirara!" Shippo called running through the foliages. "Where on earth did she go? Kirara!" Shippo halted his search when he spotted a couple of heads moving ahead in a distance. He shaded his eyes to get a better view and soon a smiled plastered his face. "Kagome!" He shouted happily and ran down the hill toward her.

Kagome, Ranma and Akane were talking about the feudal era and Inu-yasha was still behind watching them. "Kagome!!" They heard someone shout. "Huh?" Both Akane and Ranma looked ahead. All they saw was an orange ball fly straight toward Kagome, quickly zipping passed them. "Woah!" Ranma and Akane dodged it and the ball hit Kagome straight on. "Oh! Kagome-chan!" Akane gasped. Ranma ran up to her inspecting what hit her. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome sat up holding the kit in her arms. "Yeah, I'm alright." She reassured. Inu-yasha showed up and struck the boy across the head. "Ow!" He yelped rubbing his head. "Shippo, you can't just ram into Kagome like that, you idiot." Inu-yasha grunted. "Hey Inu-yasha, that doesn't give you the right to hit him." Kagome frowned. "Shut up, the kid needs to know whose boss." Inu-yasha defended. "Liar you hit me for everything I do." Shippo shouted. "Stay out of this." He growled and knocked him on the head again. "Ow! You see, you did it again!" Shippo cried. "Inu-yasha! Can you stop—?"

"Uh, Kagome, pardon me for asking but who is that?" Akane spoke, interrupting their argument. The three of them stopped and faced Ranma and Akane who were confused. Kagome's expression changed when she realized she forgot about them. "Oh sorry you guys, this is Shippo a fox demon." She replied, holding him up. Shippo looked at the new people in front of him and smiled. "Hi," he waved. "Are you Kagome's friends?" They both nodded. "A fox-demon child," Ranma pondered. "It looks more like a squirrel or something." He took a gander at his large puffy tail. Shippo frowned. "I'm a fox! Take a look at my feet; they don't look like rodent's feet, do they?" Ranma stepped back and Akane passed him nearly throwing him to the ground. "Aw, he's so adorable!" She squealed picking him up out of Kagome's arms.

She stroked his tail and tickled his fox feet. "Kagome the way you describe these demons, they sound so ugly but most of them are so cute." Akane giggled. "Well, I guess you've only seen cute ones so far. You'll be surprised when you hang around here for a while." She responded. "Akane, I've never seen you act like a girl before." Ranma commented. Akane glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" Ranma shrugged. "I don't know you tell me." Akane punched him in the cheek. "Shut up Ranma." He recovered and stood up. "You are so un-cute!" Akane confronted him. "So what if I am, have I ever been cute to you, Ranma!?" Shippo leaped out her arms back to Kagome's. "Who are these two and where did you meet them?" He asked behind the argument they were still having. Kagome giggled. "I'll explain them to you once we get to Kaede's." She replied watching the two of them fight.

A little later—

"Hey Miroku, where did Shippo get to?" Sango asked. "I think he went off with Kirara, she's missing too." Sango looked around her. "Yeah, you're right." Shippo and Kirara burst in the hut, panting. "Miroku, Sango! Kagome is back!" He shouted with glee. "What?!" Both Miroku and Sango said. Kagome walked in followed by Ranma and Akane. "Hi guys." She waved. "Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled. She stood up and walked toward her friend and gave her a hug. "You're back, what a relief, I thought you really wouldn't return." Kagome hugged her back and replied, "Sorry for making you worry." Miroku stood and dusted off his clothes. "Yes, it's been very quiet since you've been away. It's great to see your beautiful face again." He smiled with a wink. Kagome blushed slightly and then Shippo jumped into her arms again. "Geez, was it that bad without me?" She laughed. "Yes, please don't leave us again." Shippo pouted with puppy eyes. She laughed again and said, "You don't need to put the cute act, I'm staying." Shippo's face lighted up once more and he gave her a hug.

"Kagome, these are your friends?" Akane spoke. Kagome took out a pot and poured water into it and placed the pot over the fire letting it boil. "Yes they are." She answered. Sango witnessed the two girls standing at the door. "Oh hello, who are you?"

Akane gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Akane Tendo." She bowed; she looked over at Ranma and smacked her across the head. "Ranma…" She whispered. "Ow! Watchya do that for?" She asked, rubbing her head. Akane simply coughed pointing her eyes to the others. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Ranma Saotome!" She bowed quickly. "It's great to meet the two of you. I'm guessing your friends of Kagome-chan?" Sango smiled shaking hands with both of them. Akane nodded. "Yes we are."

"Well, my name is Sango." Sango confirmed. "Oh, so you're Sango." Akane grinned. "Yeah, I guess Kagome's told a lot about me." Sango blushed feeling a little shy now. "Hello, ladies." Miroku grinned popping out of no where and startling both Ranma and Akane. "Ah! Where did you come from?" Ranma flinched. "I am the great monk Miroku and I do say you two are very beautiful." Akane blushed but Ranma crossed his arms and huffed. "Hey, Kagome, is the hot water almost done yet?" She snorted. "Just about." Ranma zipped around when she heard Akane shriek. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Miroku grasped her hands in his and looked deeply into Akane's eyes. "Uh-oh, don't tell me what he's going to do." Shippo spoke shaking his head. Sango sat down roughly and turned away from them.

Ranma watched how this guy was holding her hands like he was familiar with her and then he asked, "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" Akane and Ranma's eyes popped open in shock. "Hey, who do you think you are?!" Ranma yelled cutting between them giving him the fist. Akane was too shocked to react how she would normally act around any other perverts in her era. Well none of them has actually asked this most perverted question to her. Ranma however was not pleased; she was ready to beat the bloody pulp out of this guy. "Oh I haven't forgotten you." Miroku assured. "Will you bear my child then?" He asked grasping Ranma's hand. "What?!" Akane and Ranma grimaced and both punched him. "Hey Miroku, you better be careful who you ask that question." Kagome spoke pouring hot water over Ranma's head. Miroku recovered and felt the hands of Ranma turn much firmer. He looked straight into the eyes of a man. "Uh…" Ranma's face was still puckered up. "So, you sure you want me to bear you a son?" Miroku looked up and back down at there hands. "Ugh!" He yelped and jumped back in shock. "What happened, the girl transformed into a man?" Shippo asked. "Hey, I am a man!" He corrected. "I don't understand. Kagome, where did you find this guy, is he a demon?" Sango wondered.

"A demon!" Ranma repeated angrily. "Ranma calm down, you can't blame them for mistaking you as a demon; I mean they deal with tricky demons." Akane whispered. "Are you really a girl or are you a guy too?" Shippo posed. "I'm a girl!" Akane shouted completely forgetting what she told Ranma. "I'll let Ranma explain it for you. It really isn't my place to say." Kagome stated. "Thanks." Ranma nodded. "I guess I should tell you guys, seeing as you're Kagome's friends." Miroku folded his arms and sat down. "Yes, you should have at least explained it before hand." He grumbled. "Well it's your fault, Miroku, for being such a pervert." Sango mentioned. "I hope that taught you a lesson." She added with a snort.

They all formed a circle around the fire and Ranma coughed clearing his throat. "Well it starts off with this. I'm a martial artist and my father carried us to a Chinese martial arts training ground known as '_Jusenkiyo_…'" He explained in every detail from beginning to end and finished with a breath. "And that's what happened. I need to find a way to get back to Jusenkiyo and change back for good." Everyone was tight-lipped making Ranma feel nervous. "Someone please say something." He pleaded. "Wow! You're cursed in the form of a busty, beautiful young woman and I can't do a thing." Miroku sighed. "Argh!" Everyone hit Miroku with their bare hands or with something at the same time. "That's not what I meant when I said someone say something!" Ranma growled. "Okay, okay, so that's your problem but does Akane have a problem too?" Miroku asked. "I don't mean it in a sexual way." He defended before someone struck him again. "No, but they're…" Kagome was about to say the word, engaged, but remembered how much they hated the idea and stopped. "Never mind."

Sango stared between Kagome, Akane and Ranma and then snapped her fingers in understanding. "Ah-ha! I get it, Kagome; this is the guy Inu-yasha's jealous over am I right?" Kagome jolted and stuttered. "W-what, j-jealous over who R-Ranma, no that's not it at all!" She suddenly blushed with embarrassment. "Oh that's strange cuz, Inu-yasha came back the other day mumbling about Kagome and this Ranma being together and now I learn this Ranma is you." She indicated to him. Ranma felt his own face heat up and he turned to the side trying to hide it although, Akane noticed. "That fool is a fool, he doesn't know anything. I don't know why he's so worried about that. Oh! That's why he has something against me, because he thinks I'm trying to hit it off with Kagome." Ranma and Kagome faced each other and looked away with more embarrassment. "That idiot." Kagome agreed. "Well that's Inu-yasha for you but why would he be so jealous as to you, I'm pretty sure Kagome has other guy friends that he's run into and he's never overacted like this before?" Miroku pondered.

"Well maybe it's because Ranma's around women too often." Akane spoke with nonchalance. "Huh?" The others reacted. "Hey, where are you going with this, Akane?" Ranma asked but Akane continued. "Why don't you tell them Ranma, tell them how many fiancées you have." Akane suggested with the same tone. "Fiancées, you mean you're engaged?" Sango responded. "Not only that but you say fiancées as in you have more than one." Miroku added. "Now listen, they were all accidents!" He defended. "So there are more?" They proceeded. Ranma flinched and scratched his head. "Hm…let me see there's Shampoo…" Everyone turned to the new voice which was at the door. Inu-yasha was there counting on his fingers the amount of fiancées he had lined up and waiting for him. "There's Ukyo, Kodachi…and there's even Akane. Well that's all we've met so far, eh Kagome?" Inu-yasha sneered. Kagome fell quiet. "Why you…" Ranma started. "You're his fiancée too, Akane?" Sango said. Akane's face went red and she turned away. "It was our parents' idea not ours!" She defended. "I see but how does that explain the others are they too forced into marriage?"

Ranma was about to answer but Inu-yasha beat him to it. "No, I'm guessing their backups." He shrugged. Ranma slammed his fist down and glared. "Shut up, man, you don't know what you're talking about!" Inu-yasha smirked. "Don't I?" Kagome frowned too. "Inu-yasha, stop teasing him." She demanded but Inu-yasha simply snorted in return. "Are you looking for a fight, Halfling?" Ranma growled, standing up. "Ready when you are." Inu-yasha smirked standing in a position ready to attack. "Inu-yasha… oswari!" ***CRASH***

Inu-yasha was planted into the ground and Kagome lowered herself down to him. "You're a real jerk." She stated. Inu-yasha recovered. "Keh, there you go taking his side yet again Kagome, even though you know he's the guilty one this time. You act like this all the time when Koga's here I guess he's replacing him until Koga comes back." Kagome was about to explode but she changed quickly into a calmer and soft expression. "Inu-yasha…" She started sweetly but the anger kicked in and she lashed out. "You're completely annoying and I can't stand your jealously around men. You act like an idiot!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Inu-yasha stood aback but spoke up again. "Jealous? Of you, you must have gone nuts there's no reason for me to be jealous over someone like you!" He shouted back. Kagome was so angry her face was turning red. "Why you…" She roughly pushed him out the door and he was on the ground again. He stood up and frowned. "What the hell?" Kagome clenched her fist. "Why don't you go away and calm yourself before I really lose it!" Inu-yasha snorted. "Fine." He spun around on his heal and began to walk away. "Stay with that, cross dresser for all I care." There was silence and then a loud crash and a cry was heard throughout the forest. Kagome had thrown the pot at his head. "You're such a jerk!" She shouted one last time and walked back in the hut leaving him out cold. "Feh. That Ranma's rubbing off on her. She's become more violent than ever." And he ran off.

Kagome sat back down panting with exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Ranma, Akane, I didn't mean to be rude like that." She bowed. "It's fine. I get pissed off at Ranma like that all the time." Akane replied bonking Ranma across the head. Ranma rubbed his head again and snorted. "Yeah, well at least she still looks cute while doing it." Akane gave him another bonk on the head. "Ranma, are you really that kind of guy? You don't seem like the guy that would claim many girls as your fiancée?" Sango asked. "No I'm not that kind of guy, as I said they were all accidents. You got to believe me." Silence settled in and he looked to Akane for support. "Come on Akane, you know by now that's not how I am." She snorted. "So you say," and turned away. "Oh no! Not you too."

"Hmph! And people say I'm the pervert and this guy has three or more fiancées waiting at his feet." Miroku pouted. "Miroku, please don't sound like you're envious." Shippo commented and Miroku sunk his head down in shame. Ranma stood up. "That's it; I've had enough of this I'm out of here," he said and was heading out the door. "Wait, Ranma, where are you going? You could get lost if you don't know the way." Kagome noted. "I'll be fine; I just need to take a breath of fresh air." He assured and left the hut.

The hut was quiet wondering what just happened a few moments before. Sango turned back to Akane and cleared her throat. "So, Akane, how long have you and Ranma been engaged, have you two gotten far yet?" Akane nearly choked and flushed. "Uh, what are you talking about Ranma and I have not done anything. And it's been more than a year now and we're still stuck with the same problem." She replied quickly. "Oh really? So you two really don't get along even after a year?" Akane simply snorted. Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered. "I haven't spent time with them for too long but they seem a lot closer than you think. Just watch and you'll see." Sango looked back to Akane and noticed she was flushed and smiled. "I see, I guess you two have something in common then." Kagome blinked. "Huh?" Sango shook her head with a smirk. "Never mind."

End of chapter…

Can Ranma and Inu-yasha ever get along? I highly doubt it they both have strong egos. Are Ranma and Kagome subconsciously feeling for each other? I hope not, that won't be good.

Wow I finally finished it. I had almost forgotten about this story, I was so caught up with the others that it slipped. I'll try and get this going more quickly so be patient.


End file.
